happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Zericron/Something Special...
This is just a repost just in case I want to take down the one on my profile. Just to remind you guys that. Something Special... Hey Guys, Zericron here. On my Youtube account I'm going to make a series called "Blunders". It's about certain characters doing some mistakes that they normally wouldn't do. The episodes will be completely random and everything in that one episode I premire will always focus on that character. Season on Ep 0 is going to air privately on Youtube and is going to be called, "Happy's Blunder: Reckless Kill". It's going to be about Happy killing Rob, Bob's brother from the PBS P Pal Bloopers. So put a picture in your head as I tell you the episode. Rob is looking for another series to put on PMAS: The Private Martial Arts Service. He found one which is called Happy Appy, and thought it was a masterpeice series. Little did he know that Appy and Freddrick (AKA Forenzik), the creator of the show, really kill the people and not pretend to. As it was aired, Bob finds out that his brother killed his wife and was going too far. As the television turned on, he found some certain apple that could take his partner to him and to tourter him with whatever he wants to tourter him with. So he calls Freddrick and tells him to bring Rob Uncosious to him. Little did he know that he kills people who were asigned to be tourtered. Forenzik agress and sends Appy to kill him. As Rob is sending a certain female body to Yesho, the green Anti P-head, Happy comes in to tell him that he has to die. So they battle to the death and Happy is near to his death. But it isn't long as Forenzik Slowly appears behind him and Appy smiles his death stare smile. Rob looks behind and gets stabbed by Forenzik, screaming as blue blood comes out him. After that one faithful night, Appy then plans to kill Bob and kills him in his sleep. Before he dies, Appy says to him, "I'm the asshole who killed your wife." And Bob gets pissed and reveals that he's strapped to bombs. Appy then tries to run but gets caught in the explosion. As his body parts fell from the sky and onto the floor, it then cuts to Yesho putting in two dead bodies of a snivy-like basilicus(Please don't argue, I like snivies) and a girl in two seperate parts of the machine. He then typing in numbers in the reviving machine to fuse those two to become something else, but revived. As the revive machine is done reviving , a female creature runs out of there and strangles Yesho asking him, "WHERE"S THAT DAMN APPLE!?" Yesho replies, "I don't know!" And the episode ends. And that's it everyone. Hope you enjoyed the picture I gave you in your head. I just hope I could find William Slayers's email so I could send him the demo script and the script. Extras If you want to know how I will make this, the same way I made PBS P-Pal Bloopers, but with Paintbrush. It'll take a long time, but it'll be fun to make. Usually I make skeaches and movies quickly but with Paintbrush, It'll be hard to make them quickly. I will send a picture here soon so you will see what the ep would be like. Pictures Category:Blog posts